techteam_qa9fandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken Soup with Potato Patties
Description This aromatic Indonesian soup is traditionally served with an array of garnishes - blanched bean sprouts, wedges of hard-cooked egg, noodles, sprigs of Chinese celery and crisp fried shallot flakes are some of the customary additions. Prepare as many of the garnishes as you like. Ingredients chicken stock * 1 Chicken, 2 1/2 lb (1.25 kg), cut up * 3 leafy celery tops * 1 yellow onion, quartered * 2 cinnamon sticks * 2 cardamom pods Spice Paste * 3 lemongrass stalks, tender heart section only, coarsely chopped * 4 fresh or 2 dried galangal slices, about 1 inch (2.5 cm) in diameter; soak dried slices in water for 30 minutes, then drain and chop * 1 yellow onion, coarsely chopped * 4 Cloves garlic * 6 candlenuts or blanched almonds * 1 piece fresh ginger, 1 1/2 inches (4 cm) long, peeled and coarsely chopped * 2 tablespoons ground coriander * 1 teaspoon freshly ground pepper * 1 teaspoon ground turmeric * 2 teaspoons Sugar * 1 teaspoon salt * about 3 tablespoons water * 2 tablespoons Peanut or corn oil Potato Patties * 1 lb (500 g) baking potatoes, peeled and boiled until tender * 1 green (spring) Onion, finely chopped * 1/2 teaspoon salt * 1 egg, lightly beaten * vegetable oil for frying Directions To make the stock, place the Chicken in a large stockpot and add water to cover. Bring to a boil over high heat, skimming off any scum. Add the celery tops, Onion, cinnamon and cardamom. Reduce the heat to low, cover partially and simmer until the Chicken is opaque throughout, about 40 minutes. Transfer the breasts to a plate and let cool. Continue simmering the stock for 20 minutes longer to concentrate the flavor. Let the stock cool, then strain through a sieve into a bowl. Let stand until the fat rises to the surface. Using a large spoon, skim off the fat and discard. You should have about 8 cups (64 fl oz/2 l). Skin and bone the Chicken breasts and hand shred the meat with the grain; set aside. Reserve the remaining Chicken pieces for another use. To make the spice paste, in a blender, combine the lemongrass, galangal, Onion, garlic, candlenuts or almonds, ginger, coriander, pepper, turmeric, Sugar and salt. Add water as needed to facilitate blending and blend to a smooth paste. In a large saucepan over medium heat, warm the oil. Stir in the spice paste and cook, stirring frequently, until well combined and fragrant, about 5 minutes. Add the strained chicken stock and simmer for 15 minutes to infuse the stock fully with the paste. Taste and adjust the seasonings, if necessary. Keep warm. To make the Potato patties, combine all the ingredients, except the oil, in a bowl. Using a Potato masher or fork, mash the potatoes thoroughly, mixing well. Form into twelve 1-inch (2.5 cm) balls and flatten each into a patty 1 1/2 inches (4 cm) in diameter. In a deep frying pan, pour in oil to a depth of 1 inch (2.5 cm) and heat to 375°F (190°C) on a deep-frying thermometer. Add the patties, a few at a time, and fry until golden brown on the underside, about 3 minutes. Turn over and continue to fry until golden brown on the second side, about 1 minute longer. Transfer to paper towels to drain. Keep warm while you fry the remaining patties. To serve, bring the stock to a simmer. Distribute the shredded Chicken evenly among 6 warmed soup bowls and ladle the hot stock on top. Garnish each bowl with 2 Potato patties and any of the traditional garnishes (see note above). Serve hot. Other Links See also Category: Indonesian Soups Category: Indonesian Meat Dishes Category:Indonesian Recipes Category:Indonesian Recipes Category: Celery Soup Recipes Category: Boiled Celery Recipes Category: Boiled Yellow onion RecipesCategory: Yellow onion Soup Recipes Category: Stir-fry Galangal Recipes Category: Galangal Soup Recipes Category: Stir-fry Turmeric RecipesCategory: Turmeric Soup Recipes Category:Lemongrass Recipes category:Potato Recipes category:ground turmeric Recipes category:Chinese celery Recipes category:vegetable oil Recipes category:chicken stock Recipes category:bean sprouts Recipes category:ginger Recipes category:yellow onion Recipes category:lemongrass Recipes category:corn oil Recipes category:cinnamon Recipes category:cardamom Recipes category:turmeric Recipes category:galangal Recipes category:Chicken Recipes category:shallot Recipes category:flakes Recipes category:pepper Recipes category:garlic Recipes category:celery Recipes category:Potato Recipes category:Peanut Recipes category:Sugar Recipes category:granulated sugar Recipes category:cereals Recipes category:water Recipes category:Onion Recipes category:salt Recipes category:hand Recipes category:egg Recipes category:oil Recipes category:blanched almond Recipes category:candlenut Recipes category:almond Recipes category:meat Recipes